tua_universefandomcom-20200213-history
FAN THEORIES
On this page, we either prove or debunk fan theories. These theories mainly are either rumors or theories about the future of the TUA Universe stories. - THEORY: GOJI'S BLOG WILL BE REWRITTEN This is actually quite likely unless Zack is against the idea. You see, I have lots of new ideas for the Goji's Blog series and I don't really like Totodiles as much as I used to. I honestly wanted to rewrite this, plus Plenta might be made a hero, and I don't really like how Goji's Blog 2 went. I would prefer a rewrite with more dark content (but not too violent or cruel,) longer blog posts, and a different TF virus. But if Zack says no, I'd be perfectly fine with it. - THEORY: MACK WILL BE KILLED OFF Not very likely. Mack might either die temporarily or have a dark secret be revealed, but he will not be permanently removed from the TUA Universe cast. He might be renamed due to his namesake being hated, but other than that he is likely to make it to the final cast of the TUA Universe, along with few other characters like Justin and Darmsy (the latter might be renamed or be given a real name with "Darmsy" being a nickname or codename.) - THEORY: THERE WILL BE MORE TFS IN TUA UNIVERSE Depends on what you mean. If you mean like, Darmstadt's Story levels of TFs with 10 per story, no. If you mean cause the TF virus to affect every story, no. But I plan on introducing several more TF victim characters to the cast, but the majority will be one-time characters. Along with this, the TF sequences will most likely lack detail for reasons. - THEORY: 2GAMMA IS CHILDFREE The term "Childfree" means someone who does not want children. This is actually true, as if you've ever known me for more than a week you would know that I find babies ugly and annoying, however, I do not hate them. Along with this, the old rumor that I hate romance and would like the entire world to be single is false, because that would be quite dumb. - THEORY: BRONKU WAS ORIGINALLY CALLED "RONKOX" INSTEAD That's actually quite silly. Bronku's name was originally Buronku, and early drafts called him just Bron, but he was never called Ronkox. However, he has gone through lots of design changes - original designs include a purple faceless dragon, a giant deformed cat and a Godzilla-like creature covered in yellow fur with the ability to levitate. Along with this, Bronku was originally going to be a lot more calm but he eventually became evil. - THEORY: 2GAMMA IS AN ANIMAL ABUSER What the fuck is wrong with this theory? Just because I wrote Totodilia doesn't mean I instantly think all animals should be hurt. I'm actually a dog lover with two pets (a cat and a dog) irl, and if you try to use my support of animal testing to prove this theory - I only support the humane variety that helps cure diseases, not the cruel variety. - THEORY: A TUA-BASED MUSIC ALBUM IS COMING SOON Yes, this is true, release date is in February at the moment. It will be either a free download or in PRIVATE YouTube videos (I know YouTube is one of the rudest sites - a tip is do NOT use your voice on your public videos if under 16, they often consider you to be a tiny 6 or 7 year old even if you're in your early teens.) The content of this album will be a combination of original songs and parodies describing various TUA Universe stories, and the song list will be coming soon. - THEORY: SAN GERSTOR IS NOT THE ONLY FICTIONAL CITY CREATED FOR TUA UNIVERSE This is quite true, but San Gerstor is the only currently revealed one. There will be a new city for each His Missions installment, which will be used for all stories needing a fake city written after that installment of HM but before the next one. Along with this, I plan to use lots of real cities in stuff such as TUA and possibly even Goji's Blog. The TUA Rewrite is set in New York, and I plan to (Zack might have a better idea) do the same thing that Godzilla does - real world locations, normally close to each other or well known, being attacked by the same main one or two monsters but new plotlines and monsters introduced along the way to make each story unique and good. - THEORY: THE STORIES WILL TAKE A MORE REALISTIC BUT NOT DARK THEME Of course! I never like unrealistic content except in the cases of stuff like monster attacks or TFs. However, don't expect a full-out lighthearted TUA Universe just yet - stay tuned for more about the future of TUA (2A)